1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to semiconductor fields. More specifically, some example embodiments may relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, soft core (for example, behavioral or RTL code) may perform place and routing (P&R) using standard libraries in order to design semiconductor chips. A set of conventional library cells may include basic cells such as AND, OR, NOR, INVERTER, and the like, complex cells, such as OAI (OR/AND/INVERTER), AOI (AND/OR/INVERTER), and the like, and storage elements such as master-slave flip-flop, latch, and the like.
As the complexity of the semiconductor chips become higher, a number of metal stacks providing power to the semiconductor chip becomes greater.